marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Madison Jeffries (Earth-616)
"Neurotic-Machine-Canuck", "Redneck", "Laforge", "Insane Tech-Guy" | Identity = No Dual | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Formerly , , , , , , , | Relatives = Lionel Jeffries (brother, deceased); Lillian Crawley (wife, deceased); unidentified parents (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = formerly Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Graymalkin Industries, Marin Headlands, San Francisco, California | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = (Variable as Box; usually 10') | Weight = 195 lbs (88.5 kg) | Weight2 = (Variable as Box; usually 1200 lbs) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (with grey temples)Category:Grey Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Inventor, scientist, machinesmith; former adventurer, soldier, terrorist, ditch-digger, government agent, mechanic | Education = High School , basic US Army Training | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Canada | Creators = John Byrne; | First = Alpha Flight #1 | HistoryText = Much of Madison's past is unknown. He and his brother Lionel served in the US army during Vietnam War. Madison worked as a mechanic, Lionel as a medic. While Madison had always been uncomfortable with his powers, Lionel seemed to relish using his. Their unit was heavily damaged after a mission and Lionel seemed to go insane. He used his powers on the dead and wounded with horrific results. Madison had to use his powers to restrain his brother and had him committed. After returned home, he became a mechanic in the Canadian town of Harbordale, where post traumatic stress disorder caused his powers to go out of control and take over the entire town. The Canadian government sent Wolverine, who was working for Department H at the time, to investigate. He found and woke up Jeffries, freeing the town. After bringing him back to Department H, Madison was checked into a clinic where he met Roger Bochs. Madison was apparently recruited by Guardian and was part of the Gamma Flight training group. He became romantically involved with Diamond Lil, also part of Gamma Flight. Madison's first major action was to dismantle Delphine Courtney when Omega Flight attacked Alpha Flight. Madison worked on a new version of the Box robot with Roger Bochs. He was able to find or make a special type of living metal that allowed the operator to merge into the armor rather than control it via remote. Bochs and Jeffries then both officially joined Alpha Flight. When Bochs started to go insane, Madison took possession of the Box robot. With his powers he could form weapons and devices to augment it as needed. While James Hudson was presumed dead, Madison and Heather became close, and even became engaged. However, he continued to secretly see Lillian and eventually realized that he loved her and not Heather. He also helped James Hudson when he was captured by Roxxon. Heather began looking into Madison's past and discovered his brother Lionel in a mental ward. Madison knew his brother was a danger and tried to stop her. Lionel was accidentally freed. Calling himself Scramble, Lionel escaped and set up a "New Life clinic" where he would work on others, claiming he could cure any ailment. Bochs was one of the ones who showed up, wanting new legs. The two then merged into Omega, wanting to use their combined power and skill. Although Persuasion was able to briefly separate the two, Scramble lobotomized Bochs and reformed Omega. Madison felt that his brother could never be rehabilitated, so he formed a large cannon and destroyed Omega. He and Diamond Lil retired and married. Lillian attempted to keep him from using the Boxbot. Madison finally admitted he was becoming addicted to using it, as well as being an adventurer. He still rejoined Alpha Flight after it was reinstated by Department H, although his wife asked him not to. However, she was able to convince him not to use Box unless it was absolutely necessary. On a mission with the team, Jeffries was knocked out battling the Zodiac. They brainwashed him into being Gemini and had him create a robot duplicate to control. Despite Puck finding and unmasking him, he seemed to still think Alpha Flight were his enemies. Having been brainwashed repeatedly Jeffries was then taken by Weapon X and was manipulated into thinking that Director Colcord was his ally and not to question what the intended use of his projects were for. He was working on a new generation of Sentinels as well as using Box robots to keep the Neverland prisoners in line. So extensive was the brainwashing that he didn't even realize that his wife Diamond Lil was one of the detainees in the camp. With Neverland now abandoned, Madison and his prototypes accompanied Colcord. Following infighting within the project and an attack by Cable’s Underground, the Weapon X program was infiltrated and crippled. Colcord was almost killed by the turncoat agent Washout, but was rescued by Madison, after Colcord persuaded Aurora to join him, the three escaped the Weapon X complex using Aurora's superhuman speed to parts unknown, despite the Director's abusive behavior towards him. Madison Jeffries was one of the few mutants to retain their superhuman powers during the M-Day event Madison was later approached by Beast to join his scientific team in an attempt to find a solution to the Mutant Birth Crisis. Jeffries claimed he wanted to get away from people after being brainwashed into making Automated Mutant Death Camps so he moved away to create and get smarter. His robots learned to adapt and self replicate and ironically decided they didn't need him anymore. Sealing off the bunker they labored at trying to kill him. Finally Madison planted a bomb to deal with them and left to join Beast's team, which then traveled to Graymalkin Industries to meet the final member of the X-Club Dr. Kavita Rao (who was formerly trying to cure mutation). Together, the team tried to figure out what might turn the X-gene back on. They also created a time travel device to help them locate Cable and the Mutant Messiah, Hope in the far future. However, the devices were only prototypes (albeit with some unique properties) that brought together after a relatively short time. The side effects included biological acceleration so therefore the travelers would have to return to the present in thirty three and a half hours. Madison, who communicates with machines frequently brought up the point that they had already created a time machine to go into the future and suggested they might gain some insight by altering the machines to travel into the past in order to study "The Origin of The Species" or pre-mutant DNA. Rao suggested studying the parents of a first-generation mutant which would enable them to see what genetic indicators and eccentricities might have made such an evolutionary leap possible. | Powers = Technokinetic Transmutation: allows him to psychokinetically manipulate, alter and restructure all inorganic materials and their living variants (while he inhabits them, as they become living when he phases into them) into anything within his imagination, including remote manipulation and control of devices made of such materials, even if not of his own creation. Madison can telekinetically manipulate, arrange and alter objects made of these three substances, and manipulate them at the atomic level. On at least one occasion he was able to somehow utilize the thoughts of someone else via touching their forehead to create machines based off of blueprints in their mind. He is particularly skilled at psionically creating technologies that duplicate or enhance the form and functions of parts of the human body. Technopathy: he has evolved a secondary mutation of full technopathy, allowing him to communicate with artificial intelligences, base appliances, machinery and robotics. Making it relatively easy for him to control and utilize most of these as a result. Fraternal Psychic Link: Madison could psychically sense the presence of his brother Lionel within a certain range. Intuitive Invention: He also has a talent for intuitive design similar to that of Forge, and it has been remarked by telepaths that his mind seems more like a machine than man. (Some things he has created or had a hand in creating: In addition to modifying the Box armor and creating its fully robotic variants, were extensive Weapon X systems, including robots, Box-bots and an entire concentration camp, devices that nullified mutant powers, a version of the Guardian suit for Heather Hudson when she replaced her husband as leader of Alpha Flight, time pieces that allowed himself and others to go forward and backward in time, a device to make one immune to telepathic influence as well as one to amplify telepathic abilities enough to knock out anyone not wearing earplugs in a 100 foot radius and more.) Techno Possession: Jeffries could do more than just assume control of machines, he could also phase his own physicality and consciousness into them, thereby using and piloting any and all technological forms as his own body. He often used this function within the Box mecha suit he had developed utilizing it as his makeshift robotic combat form. | Abilities = Madison has experience both as a soldier and as a master mechanic and machinesmith. In the realm of technologies, he seems to have a genius level intuitive gift, allowing him to create amazingly advanced equipment with relative ease. It has been theorized that because he never embraced his powers, until much later in life that he had never fully utilized them before, nor his knack for innovative design. | Strength = When not inside the Box robotic body, Madison Jeffries possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. The Box robot possesses superhuman strength and at its normal size can lift (press) roughly 85 tons. Jeffries can cause the Box robot to grow to enormous size, thereby increasing its strength. The uppermost limit of Box's strength is unknown. | Weaknesses = While merged with Box, Madison can only transmute the armor itself and absorb added material into the armor, and must separate from Box to use his powers to affect metals, plastics or glass materials in any other way. Jeffries' mental state has been severely damaged due to brainwashing and manipulation over the years. He seems to be under considerable strain from constant work on projects. | Equipment = Box Robot: Through an act of will, Madison Jeffries can "phase" into the humanoid robotic body called Box in order to control it from within. The Box robotic body is principally composed of a "living metal," the exact nature of which has not yet been revealed. Jeffries mentally controls Box from within its body, and can perceive whatever its sensors perceive. Although Jeffries cannot actually feel physical pain while within Box, his psychic link with Box makes it so that he can feel psychic pain if enough damage is inflicted upon Box. The Box robot has vast superhuman strength and is highly resistant to physical damage. Powerful jets either in the soles of its feet or emerging from its back allow the robot to fly at supersonic speeds, though he can just as easily alter its formation to become an aircraft, etc. Box also contains many different devices to fulfill various functions. In fact, Jeffries can use his psionic powers to create new technologies and adaptive equipment for Box, or to modify existing devices within Box and even its shape, in any way that he can conceive. For example, he has caused part of Box's body to become a cannon and a weapon capable of discharging living light. When Box flies, he can cause its arms to become wings or extend them from his back and a rudder to appear on its feet. He has also caused a drill to emerge from Box's feet and has created weaponry adapted to face whatever foe is being confronted. Jeffries is able to alter the robot as needed such as forming weapons or adapting sensors, in addition by drawing upon outside material, he can increase the size of the robot to unknown limits. When last seen, he had developed prototypes for the Weapon X Project and seemed able to control them all simultaneously. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Madison Jeffries }} Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Intuitives Category:Armor Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Utopians Category:Empaths Category:Transmutation Category:High Threats Category:Possession Category:Robotics Category:Engineers